Liberar sentimientos
by Sweet Masochist
Summary: ¿Será capaz de dejar fluir Teresa Lisbon sus sentimientos hacia Patrick Jane? ¿Qué tal si él ésta vez le da un pequeño empujoncito emocional? ¿Será la sonrisa del agente Jane suficiente para impedir que Lisbon se resista a ocultar más sus sentimientos? Sería muy cómodo que te lo dijera todo en una sola respuesta. Pero me temo que ésta vez, tendréis que leer...


**Vuelvo a estar de nuevo por aquí. Esta vez con una nueva trama. Esta vez, con un Jisbon.**

**THE MENTALIST / EL MENTALISTA. **

**Éste fic está únicamente dedicando a PsychopatRules / OrientBearW**

**Gracias por enseñarme esta perfecta serie y por otras cosas más. **

**Espero como siempre, disfruten de la lectura ;)**

[ Liberar Sentimientos ]

—¿Vas a perseguirme todo lo que queda de tarde o tienes pensado hacer algo productivo?

—No te persigo —sonrió Jane.

—¿Ah no? —Lisbon continuó caminando, pero se sentía incómoda por tener a alguien escoltándola. Aunque ese alguien fuese Jane.

—Tengo trazada una ruta y la sigo. Curiosamente ese camino sigue los mismos pasos que el tuyo. Es imposible que no nos veamos. Pero eso no significa que te esté persiguiendo.

—¿Y dónde termina ese camino?

—Aquí —se detuvo, volvió a sonreír encogiéndose de hombros y impulsándose de puntillas un momento.

—Bien —dijo Lisbon con sorna, mirándole como si lo que acababa de hacer no tuviese ningún sentido. Negó un par de veces y continuó su camino. No sin que Jane volviese a interrumpir de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

—Lisbon.

—¿Si? —dijo ella, deteniéndose, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ha terminado mi jornada laboral.

—Ohm... —pensó—. Bien, puedes irte.

—¿Seguro?

—Jane... Suéltalo ya.

—Has perdido las llaves del coche.

Lisbon bufó y casi rodó los ojos. ¿Para qué iba a molestarse en preguntar un ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Bien, ya puedes marcharte —repitió.

—Puedo ayudarte a encontrarlas —se acercó Jane.

—Sé que puedes, pero lo haré por mí misma —antes de que estuviese más cerca de lo previsto, Lisbon continuó caminando. Se giró, pero se detuvo no por sí misma. La mano de Patrick se había adueñado de su muñeca. Ella le miró y él sonrió con esa sonrisa tan sumamente irresistible. Le provocaron ganas de sonreír tan sólo de verle, pero lo reprimió.

—Déjame ayudarte —susurró él, deslizando su mano por la piel de la de ella.

Lisbon arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa sarcástica, de medio lado. Le dejó hacer.

Patrick la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Lisbon sabía perfectamente de lo que iba aquello. Ese jueguecito que utilizó también con Van Pelt.

Sujetaba aún su muñeca por la parte de abajo, sosteniéndola tan sólo con sus dedos índice, corazón y anular, ¿le estaba tomando el pulso?. Con su otra mano, acarició su hombro en un movimiento descendente, hasta la mitad de su brazo, lo dejó ahí. Alzó la mano de ella, y la contoneó junto a él, un movimiento danzante. La condujo a su gusto por el centro de la oficina.

—¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste hoy? —le preguntó él, sin detenerse.

—Repasar el testimonio que Renedich hizo la semana pasada sobre el caso 394/10 —dijo ella, escondiendo como pudo su rubor. Interpretando esa indiferencia y esa seriedad propias de Lisbon.

—¿Están los papeles en tu mesa? —dijo él, alzando su brazo sin aún soltarlo, acercándose más a ella.

—S...sí...—asintió dudando. Miró hacia la mesa para comprobarlo, pero Jane tomó la barbilla de Lisbon y la llevó de nuevo hacia su posición anterior, mirándole fijamente.

Estaba claro que Patrick sabía ya de sobra dónde estaban las llaves, puesto que las había visto desde un principio bajo los papeles de la mesa que tenían justo a la izquierda de ambos.

Pero él quería saber más de esos ojos verdes, de esos labios únicos, simplemente lo necesitaba. Pero ella... ah... ella siempre se esforzaba por esconder sus sentimientos. Jane quiso comprobar si esos intentos eran sólo en público, o también en privado.

Se fijó en todos los movimientos de ella. Incluidos los músculos de su rosto, que no eran pocos.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella, deseando desprenderse de esta situación. O tal vez no...

Patrick sonrió de nuevo, y ella ésta vez no pudo evitar imitarle.

—¿Qué? —protestó ella, con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aún no me acostumbro a verte sonreír.

—Y no debes acostumbrarte. Soy agente de policía, la sonrisa no constaba en mi contrato.

—Está preciosa cuando sonríe, agente Lisbon...

Ella no supo qué decir. ¿Volver a ser la agente seria y fría de siempre, o dejar a un lado ese rol para centrarse de verdad en sus sentimientos? Hasta ahora los había esquivado, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de esos ojos, de esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

—Estaría más sonriente si encontrase las llaves de mi coche —dijo sin saber qué otra cosa podría haber recitado.

—Incluso estando así de gruñona sigues estando preciosa —sonrió.

—Oh, por favor... —dijo ella, sin borrar aún esa sonrisa.

De pronto Patrick dejó de acariciar su hombro, y llevó su mano hasta la cintura de Lisbon. El primer impulso de ella, fue darle un manotazo justo en el dorso de la suya.

Patrick alzó las cejas sonriendo satisfecho. Esa era su Lisbon.

Pero sin embargo ella no se apartó, él se acercó probando hasta dónde ella le permitiría llegar.

—_Dónde están las llaves matarilerilerile, dónde están las llaves matarilerilerón... —_canturreó Patrick, bromeando.

Lisbon alzó la ceja mirándole como si él no tuviese más remedio.

Patrick se acercó a ella lentamente, en dirección a sus labios. Lisbon entreabrió los suyos y entrecerró los ojos, mirando a los labios de Patrick.

—A veces deberíamos dejar que lo que deseamos creciese y se desenvolviese con naturalidad —dijo él, suavemente, sin alejarse de ella.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y todo a su al rededor se volvió insignificante. Todo excepto el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y la voz del agente Cho.

Jane y Lisbon se separaron el uno del otro rápidamente y Cho se sintió avergonzado.

—Lo lamento, agente Lisbon. Venía a entregarle unos informes.

—La próxima vez llame antes de entrar.

Patrick la miró, y amplió su sonrisa.

—Déjelo sobre mi mesa —contestó ella.

—Lo haré yo —Patrick se le adelantó. Colocó los papeles sobre su mesa, despejando los que estaban sobre las llaves del coche de Lisbon. Kimball se marchó con un saludo respetuoso.

Lisbon le dio un golpe a Patrick en el brazo con un periódico, y él le contestó con una risa.

—Creo que debería irme.

—Sí —afirmó con ímpetu ella, aún cabreada.

Jane se deslizó hasta el perchero y agarró su chaqueta de traje de color azul marino.

—Eh —le alertó Lisbon.

—¿Sí?

—Mis llaves.

—Oh, vaya. Creí que dijiste que lo harías por ti misma.

—Jane... —le amenazó ella.

—Me quedaría encantado, pero tengo que irme ya. Es tarde y mañana tengo que volver temprano. No quiero que me despidan... —le provocó y abrió la puerta—. Hasta mañana, agente Lisbon —dijo en voz alta, desde el pasillo.

—¡Jane! —protestó ella, pero no sirvió de nada. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Se deslizó hacia su mesa para ojear los papeles que le había entregado Kimball, y para su sorpresa, allí estaban las llaves de su coche. Miró hacia la puerta por la que se había marchado Patrick, y sonrió negando lentamente.


End file.
